Don't take the girl
by hedwig11445
Summary: AU: Based on the song Don't take the girl. James and Lily go through the different stages of life. From Hate to Love. Bad summary, I know, but read to find out more, story's much better, disclaimer in the first chapter.
1. Eight years old

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I don't own 'em. Based on Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw

A/N: Ok had this idea in my head after listening to a song and had to get it out there. Don't worry Promise to Stay will continue. Oh yea definitely AU! No Deatheaters, No Voldemort, and some other stuff. Some of the wizarding rules don't apply, like underage children are allowed broomsticks, (that's for my own benefit, otherwise story wouldn't work)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun filtered throughout the room. The golden rays of the sun falling on the sleeping boy in the bed. He grumbled in the disruption of his sleep. He did not want to wake up, no matter how late it was in the day. He pulled the covers over his head, and was wrapped in total darkness. 'That's the way it should be.' He thought to himself. And drifted off back to sleep.

He was disturbed again from his wonderful slumber when he heard the door to his room open up with a loud creaking sound. Then with the addition of his mother's voice there was no way he was going back to sleep that day.

"James Potter. I'm shocked of all days to be sleeping in. You've been looking forward to this day for two weeks. G et your lazy bum out of bed."

His mother who was an elderly witch sure was feisty. James had no idea what his mother was yelling at him for, especially this early during the morning. What day? What was so important?

"Your father is outside waiting for you, so you better get your broomstick and go." His mother said in amusement. Waking up her son was no small deed.

James made no response; clearly all he still wanted to do was sleep. Why wouldn't the woman leave him alone?

"That's it I've had enough." His mother yelled.

James wondered what his mother was going to do, it did not sound good. It did not take long for him to find out. He felt a cold draught run over his body; his eyelids fluttered opened to reveal a pair of hazel coloured eyes.

"Awww, mom. What you do that for?" James asked her through his whinging.

His mother who was leaning on the doorframe wand in hand, walked up to her precious son, and ran her fingers through his unruly mop of jet-black hair. "Because you're father is waiting for you, darling, and he's not getting any younger."

James adored his parents, they were older in age when they decided to have him, and at eight years old he was the centre of their universe. "What's going on today mom?" He questioned, for the life of him he could not remember.

"You honestly don't remember do you? You're getting worse than us in our old age." She joked with him. "James you're dad's taking you out to play Quidditch on your new broom. You've been discussing this forever, that's all I've been hearing the past couple of weeks."

"Oh yea, I forgot it was today." He looked at her impishly.

She ran her fingers through his hair once more, and left the boy to get changed and meet his father.

Once his mother was gone James scurried off the bed and quickly changed into his favourite Quidditch teams colours of mud brown. He loved Puddlemere United. He hoped one day he would be seeker for that team, how fun it would be.

Once he was dressed he raced down the stairs to the front door, but was stopped once again by his mother.

"What about some breakfast. Don't you want something to eat to keep up your strength?"

"Naw, no time, I've got to go." James said with boyish enthusiasm, grabbed his broom that was lying next to his mother's in an immaculate holder, and raced outside to meet his father.

"Dad, I'm ready to…" James' voice faltered when he came to the gates of the manor. There his father stood, but he was not alone. With him was his pesky neighbour, a girl his age, with flaming red hair holding onto her own broom. He gave his father a questioning look.

"I'm sorry son, but Lily's coming to. We just can't leave her behind."

The little girl looked at James and smiled sweetly to him. He just glared back at her.

James made a motion with his finger for his dad to follow him. His father who was also named James (name was passed down from Generation to Generation) decided to humour his son and followed him to a side.

"Dad please I'm begging you don't let her come, she's gonna ruin everything." He cried in distress. Whenever he used that tone meant he usually got his way.

"Sorry son, but that's not going to work today. I know you don't want her to come, but one of these days you will change your mind. Look how happy she looks I think she likes you." He teased.

James made a face of disgust and looked at his father imploringly. "Please dad, you can take anybody else, Peter, Remus, even my best friend Sirius."

"James she's coming along and that's final." James senior said looking at the younger version of himself.

James had to try one more time to make his appeal, in barely a whisper he said. "Please don't take the girl."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This is the end of chapter One there's two more chapters to go, please review and tell me what you think. Love always Hedwig11445.


	2. Ten years later

Ten years had passed since James had played that Quidditch game with his father and Lily Evans. A lot had happened since than. He had graduated from the most notorious wizarding school in Great Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had just been signed on to play seeker by Puddlemere United. His parents had passed away a couple of years before, due to natural causes, they were just too old. Even though he was an only child he was always supported and surrounded by his best friends, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and his best friend in the whole wide world Sirius Black. His world was full of love.

James walked down the dark street to where the restaurant was; he was meeting a very special person for dinner that night to celebrate his job. A bouquet of roses mixed in with white chrysanthemums and one yellow lily finished it off. James patted his chest pocket to reassure himself. There was going to be one more surprise tonight, and if his wish came true he would be the happiest man in the world.

When he neared the restaurant, James checked himself over in the window; he wanted everything perfect for tonight. He was happy with what he saw. A tall young man, or man (he was considered legal age in the wizarding world) with messy hair stared back at him. He was wearing a nice black dress robe that looked like what muggles called a 'suit' and a dark blue silk shirt that was visible from underneath. His shoes were made from the best dragon hide that money could buy also in the colour of black. After giving himself the once over, and patting away invisible dust from his robes, he headed across the street where his angel was waiting for him.

And an angel she was. Her usual long red hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. Her dress James thought should have been made illegal. It was a graceful off the shoulders cocktail dress, but instead of the normal black it was a beautiful emerald green (to match the colour of her eyes) that cut off just about her thighs, it was loose enough to billow seductively in the wind.

"You look beautiful tonight." James said pulling her into his arms, and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You do to. Handsome, I mean." She blushed shyly down at the man she had been seeing since they were almost fifteen. After almost three years James still knew how to make her weak in the knees. He was the most handsome, kind, good – hearted person that she knew, and she counted herself lucky each night before she went to bed that he was hers.

"Are those for me?" She asked pointing to the bouquet of flowers that James was holding in his hands.

"Oh ya. Sorry forgot about them. Here." He handed her the flowers in which she took them gratefully.

"They're absolutely beautiful. Mr. Potter." She said, inhaling, as she smelled the flowers for the second time.

James plucked the lily from the other flowers and placed it in her hair. "A lily for my Lily." He said as he extended his arm out for her to take hold of.

She took it gracefully and they made their way into the restaurant.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The main course was delicious. James had the Duck a l'orange, and Lily had the chicken smothered in a white wine based sauce. Both could not resist ordering a large bottle of Butterbeer for themselves. They both had a soft spot for that drink.

"I have a surprise for you." Lily said as she placed her napkin neatly across her lap.

How James wished he were that napkin.

"I've made it." Lily exclaimed, happily. "I've got the position as the new charms teacher for Beauxbatons." She said happily. She loved charms it was by far her favourite subject, and she loved children, so when figuring out what to do with her life, she decided that becoming a teacher and teaching her favourite subject would be her ideal job in life.

"That's nice." James replied to her announcement a little more unenthusiastically than she would have cared for.

"That's nice. That's all you can say. You know I wanted this position forever the least you can do is be a little bit happy for me. The way I was when you said you got the job as seeker." Lily half screamed, she did not want to cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant.

"All I mean is that with you at Beauxbatons, and me at practice and games, we'll never see each other."

"What do you mean we'll never see each other, I'm allowed to floo home once classes are over. It's not like I'm imprisoned there. And most of all at least it's not like yours where I'll be fearing for your life every night that you play a game."

"Nothing's going to happen to me out there, I'll be perfectly fine. The only thing I care about is getting to see you. My beautiful angel." He traced a finger on her cheek, and she nuzzled into the caress. "How about some dessert?" He asked her.

"Sounds good, order for me, and I'll be right back." Lily excused herself from the table and left James alone.

James ordered two puddings a la carte. And before Lily returned from the restroom, he took the small package out of his breast pocket opened the small box, and placed the tiny silver diamond encrusted ring in the centre of her dessert.

Lily returned back to the table not two minutes later and she sat back down, and looked at James curiously. "What's that goofy grin doing on your face? What are you up to Potter?" She was worried, when James wore that lopsided smile and his eyes sparkled mischievously that was never considered a good sign. She had been on the receiving side of too many of his pranks and each time he had that classic signature look.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on. Shall we?" He asked pointing at the puddings waiting to be eaten.

Lily gave him one more curious glance, before turning to her dessert. She was about to dip the spoon into the chocolate mound when she saw something sparkle out at her. She plucked it gingerly from the dessert, and when she had a good look at what it was she let out a tiny squeal of surprise. "J-J-James?" She stumbled on her words holding up the most enchanting ring she ever saw.

James took the ring from her fingers, scared she was going to drop it and lose it. That was all that he would need. He bent down, the ring outstretched, and he looked at her wistfully. "Lily, I have been wanting to do this for a long time, even before I even knew it myself. My dad knew, the day you came with us to the Quidditch game. I was so angry with you that day." He said grinning. "I didn't want you to come, but now, I can't picture doing anything or going anywhere without you. You are my life, my love, my soul, would you do me the honours of marrying me?" He asked her.

Lily held back the tears that wanted to escape. She had to be the luckiest woman ever. "Well…" She said teasingly. "I don't know. What's in it for me if I say yes." Her eyes were dancing with happiness.

"You get me, and all the love that I possess." James said looking at Lily with puppy dog eyes.

"That's all I need. Yes, James I will marry you." She cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him.

"You've missed a small detail on the ring." James held up the ring to show Lily what she missed. On the inside in script writing it read, "To Lily, love forever and always James, 1979."

"I love it." She whispered as James placed the ring on her finger. "And I love you."

"Let's say I pay the bill and we get out of here, have a private celebration, just the two of us?"

"Sounds good to me."

James paid the bill and he walked her out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When they got outside of the restaurant the warmness of the day had evaporated and turned a bitter cold. Light snow had started to fall. It was mystical in their opinion.

"It's such abeautiful night." Lily said rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Not as beautiful as you." James said smiling, as he took her hands in his and placed them in his jacket pocket.

"Even with everything that you've done tonight, it doesn't mean you'll be getting lucky, Mister Potter." Lily said huskily a smirk gracing her face, and she pulled away from James walking slowly in the opposite direction.

"Oh yea?" James ran, catching up to her, though it was not that hard considering she was dragging her feet. He spun her around by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "How was that? Change your mind yet?" He asked as it was his turn to pull away, but instead of walking he brushed stray snowflakes off of Lily's hair.

"I don't know I think I need to try it again." She leaned in towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

They stayed that way for quite awhile forgetting how much time had passed and where they were. Nothing existed in their world except them.

Before they knew what was happening they heard two simultaneous "Petrificus Totalus." Right after another, coming from somewhere close by. Their bodies fell to the floor in a heap. The stranger in the dark clothing walked by the fallen bodies. "Accio wands." The stranger shouted. James felt helpless as both their wands flew from their pockets and into the stranger's hands, there was nothing he could do. His eyes darted around to see if there were people out, there was no one. They had wandered into the dark street that he walked down earlier to meet Lily. The street was deserted.

The stranger lifted Lily up in her frozen state. Her eyes met James, and she looked frantically at him for help. The next thing the man did surprised her. He undid the petrificus totalus. She started to struggle, kicking and punching him, without her wand she was defenceless. The man shook her; her futile attempts did not work on him. In the quiet of the night 'Crucio' broke through. Lily's body felt as if it were tearing apart, limb from limb. She wanted to scream, to cry. Her body would not let her. The pain was intense. Her mind started drifting, before the pain evaporated. Once more Lily found herself being hoisted up roughly by the arm. She remembered being taught in school that only the darkest of wizards would use a curse like that, the unforgivables they were called. There were not many dark wizards out there, but they were warned there were a few, just like muggles.

She started struggling again against her captor. The pain was still there, but she had to get away, to find somebody to help her and James. She was shaken roughly when the man pulled her close to him. Her body tensed. She waited for what would happen next. He pulled her hair back from her neck. She was too petrified to fight anymore. She could feel his breath on her neck and ears. He smelled bad, of stale whiskey and tobacco. He leaned down and whispered in her ears. "Struggle anymore and your boyfriend here gets it." She went limp in his arms. "Good girl." He said. He held her tightly, and with his free hand he unpetrified James.

The second James felt his body release; he made a lunge for Lily. The man stopped him, pointing the wand at James' chest and than at Lily's. "Come any closer boy, and I will kill her." His wand still pointed at Lily's.

"James." She squeaked out, tears running down her face, she had never been so scared in her life. She wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her safe, protecting her, not this barbarian.

The moment James saw the tears in Lily's eyes start to fall, he felt his heart give out. He had to save her. He had to do whatever the man asked of him. "Please I'll do anything just don't hurt her anymore." He begged.

The man looked at the boy, trying to read his expression. "If you do what I tell you to I won't hurt her."

James sighed in relief, hoping that the man would do what he promised. "Here's all the galleons I have, you can take it, I have the new Nimbus broomstick, and I can give you that too."

The man considered. "No thanks." He said simply. Pointing the wand at Lily's temple, harshly, he poked her. Lily chewed on her lip, trying not to show the pain she was feeling. "Avada Kedav…"

"Wait." James interrupted him, before the man could utter the last syllable in the killing curse. "I have an invisibility cloak, I can get you that too, it's very rare and worth a lot."

That caught the man's attention. "But you have to do one thing for me." James said boldly.

"What's that?" The man asked.

"Mister, please don't take the girl."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please review, and tell me what you think, and Thanks to all who did

much love, hedwig11445


	3. 5 years later

James Potter fell out of the bed startled, when a limp hand belted him right in the stomach. He pulled himself off of the floor and glared angrily at the person sleeping by his side. How he loved the woman, but sometimes, no matter what the circumstances she could be a right pain in the arse. He lay back on to the bed, pulling the covers over him, lying flat on his back his eyes were beginning to droop close once again when he saw the fist coming for him once more. He grabbed it this time, and flung it onto its side. Glancing at the clock he knew that he would only get a bit more sleep it was already nearing 5:30 and he would need to get to work early. His team captain was making them practice earlier and earlier each week. Three weeks ago practice was at 8:00 in the morning, the week after it was 7:00 and this week it was 6:30. "Two more weeks, and we'll be practicing at four in the morning." James grumbled to himself as he finally closed his eyes to go to sleep.

For the second time that night James felt a hand attacking his body. "For the love of Merlin." He yelled as he caught the wrist once more in his hand, tightening the grip. "Listen here, woman, if you don't stop, I'm never laying in this bed with you ever again." He threatened.

"James." Lily softly cried out to him. "I'm not feeling to good." She stated as she clutched her hands over her stomach, as if trying to protect it.

With a flick of his wand James turned on the lights in the room. One look at Lily and he scooped her up in his arms, and made a beeline straight for the front gate, where it would be safe for him to apparate them.

"I'm taking you to St.Mungo's." He cried. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's the baby. He maybe ready to come out now." She said her voice shaky, and the complexion of her skin turning pale. "It hurts so much." Lily said her voice hitching in her throat. It was getting hard to breathe. "James something doesn't feel right."

"We'll be there in two minutes. You'll be fine." He tried to reassure her through soothing words and a gentle tone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He remembered how almost nine months ago, he came home after a hard game to find a deserted house, his Lily nowhere insight, the morning dishes still left unattended, and no note of where she had gone. Panic started to eat away at him. He checked every inch of the house calling her name, but he never got a reply. His mind started to wander back to the day when the man had tried to kill her with the unforgiveable, and instead of panic a fear that he only felt that one time almost three years ago started to set in. What if she was attacked again? James ran through the house to the front door, intent on running up and down streets until he found her. He threw open the door and almost barrelled over the person he was looking for.

"James Potter, What on earth has gotten into you?" Lily shrieked from the front porch, keys in hand, ready to put it into the lock.

"Me, where have you been?" He demanded. "I come home and you're not here, no note, nothing. You're usually done work before me, and if you're late, you usually send Artemis with a note for me, telling me you're running late. Blimey woman, some days you just drive me barmy." He yelled.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather we have this discussion inside, where neighbours can't hear us." Lily said as she shoved James aside, and moved herself into the room. She undid her pink satin cloak that she was wearing around her neck, and hung it onto the wooden cloak rack, amongst side James'. She than made her way into the kitchen making herself a leftover spinach quiche, with a large pile of bacon, and ham on the side. She filled a glass with pumpkin juice, placed her meal on a serving tray and took it into the den to eat. While in the meantime James followed her around like a lost puppy. "I'm famished." She exclaimed, taking a bite out of the quiche, alongside some of the bacon.

"Where's mine?" James asked, clearly put off by the way she was acting.

"In the kitchen, dear Husband. You have two hands make it yourself. It doesn't take a potions master to figure out how to warm up the meal." She said as she took a swig of her juice. "Yum." She murmured in his face.

"All of a sudden I'm not so hungry anymore." And with that he made himself comfortable on the chair, waiting for Lily to finish her dinner, knowing that the answers that he was looking for would not come until she was done and ready to tell him.

At long last Lily finished her dinner, with a wave of her wand she vanquished the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. She got up from the comfy spot that she was sitting on and headed to the bedroom.

"Wait a minute." James yelled at her. Tired of being ignored for so long, and than totally forgotten about. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Lily spun around, her red hair whipping across her face. "I am going to bed. It's been an extremely long day, and I'm very tired. So if you don't mind. GOOD NIGHT!" She seethed through clenched teeth, and stalked out of the room.

James did not want to mess with her, he gave her a couple of minutes to herself, and when he knew she would be asleep he quietly entered the room. He smiled to himself, when he got a good look at the bed; his Lily was scrunched into a tight ball, her hands rubbing along her stomach, unconsciously, and a huge smile on her face. She looked like an angel. He felt regret about the way that he treated her recently. She did nothing to warrant such reactions from him. He knew what would make her happy. In the morning he would tell her he wanted to try having a baby. They had been discussing it for quite some time, and he would always finish with they were still young, and would have one later, when the timing was right. This time he knew that it would be right.

Earlier the next morning James quietly slipped out from the bed and prepared a grandiose breakfast for Lily in bed, it consisted of all her favourite foods. He had it set up like a mini buffet all across the room, and all they would have to do was say the foods that they wanted and it would float right to them.

"Lily wake – up." James whispered into her ear. No response. He moved a few strands of wayward hair off of her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Lily wake – up." This time he said it more loudly.

"I'm still mad at you." She exclaimed through a tired haze of sleep.

"I know." He said a small smile curling up on his lips, "But there's something I want to tell you, and to show you." He pulled her into his arms and held her, until he felt her becoming more responsive.

"What," She asked, "Is so important that you needed to tell me this early in the morning."

"I want to start trying to have a baby." He said his hopes high; he held his breath waiting for Lily to respond.

"Well, I don't think that's possible, James." Her words cutting through him like a knife.

"Well why not. I thought this was something that you wanted. That we wanted."

"Aren't you the one that keeps insisting we wait until we're older to have a baby? Aren't you the one that keeps saying you're not ready to have one yet?"

"Well, yes, but now I'm ready to." James said giving her what he usually dubbed his sexy grin. He knew that this smile was the one that would melt any hearts; at least it did with his fans and reporters.

"Listen here James Potter it's my turn to say that I'm not ready to try to have a baby…"

"Fine then." He interrupted her, and rolled over on the bed.

"You didn't let me finish." She said. " Remember the night when we ran out of Madame Consecs Contraceptive, and you said, don't worry dear, nothing will happen?"

"I remember that." James smiled fondly.

"Well something did happen. The reason I wasn't home last night is that I went to see a healer; I haven't been feeling very well. And I got the most wonderful news. Apparently that nothing won't happen, turned into something did happen. James the reason we can't try to have a baby is because we're already having one." Lily said fondly staring down at her small stomach, that she knew would get bigger in time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James was pulled from his thoughts when he finally managed to get them to St. Mungo's. He stepped out of the apparition room and ran to registration with Lily in his arms.

"Help I need a healer now, my wife's pregnant." James yelled throughout the waiting room.

All occupants in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the man with the wild black hair, carrying a woman in his arms. The looks that they were giving him were on the verge of thinking he was crazy. James knew what they were all thinking, but he did not care, his wife, his beautiful Lily was in great pain, and her breathing seemed to be erratic he needed a healer now.

"Are you all daft, I need a healer NOW!" James yelled.

"What's going on here?" A man with a white uniform asked. "What's all this commotion about? We are a hospital and we need peace and quiet here. People are sick." He shouted.

"My wife." James said more softly now that there was a healer in front of him.

The healer moved closer to exam the girl in the man's arms. Comprehension dawned on his face. "We need to get her to the delivery room, now." He said. The healer took Lily from James' arm, and he apparated the two of them to the delivery room. James was left on his own to find the place himself.

When he did he saw healers, and medi – wizards pointing their wands and shooting spells at Lily from what he could see. He ran into the delivery room and was stopped when a person blocked his way.

"I'm sorry sir, you're not allowed in." The medi – wizard said.

"That's my wife. I have every right to see her." He screamed.

"I'm sorry sir, but nobody's allowed in here." The medi – wizard didn't move from the spot he was standing on, blocking James' entrance.

"Do you realize who I am?" James asked, the medi – wizard. "I am James Potter, the best seeker in the whole of Britain. And you dare deny me to see my wife." James look was imposing enough, but the medi – wizard wasn't going to back down just yet.

"I know who you are, Mr. Potter, but that does not mean anything right at this moment. Now I suggest you stop this, and wait until we have word for you."

James knew it was a losing battle. He would have to wait outside. James nervously went pacing back and forth outside the door, wondering what was going on. Finally at long last a healer came out.

"Mr. Potter." The healer asked. "I am Healer Puckett." The man said extending his hand.

James shook the man's hand and than ran his hand through his hair, like he always would do whenever he was nervous. Lily loved his hair after he would do that. She always said it drove her wild. Until she noticed other girls staring at him, and she would grab his arm and pull him away, trying futilely to tame the hair afterwards. "How's my wife?" He asked him. "How's the baby?"

"There were complications with the pregnancy, a lot of blood loss. The baby's doing just fine."

"Well if it's not the baby who is…" James' loud voice, stopped, and trailed off far away. He did not want an answer to the unfinished question. His eyes became as large as dinner plates. "No." He whispered, his voice strained from realization. "It can't be. Everything was going fine. We were told she was progressing nicely. No, you've just made a mistake."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but the baby's mom is fading fast. I wanted to let you know we have done everything we can do for her, but no magical healing charms can help her now, we think it's best that you leave. The baby needs you now." Healer Puckett said looking at the soon to be widower.

"I don't believe you. I want to see my wife, and I want to see her now. This is a conspiracy."

"Mister Potter, please, I can assure you, this is no joke. But you have a new baby that needs to be looked after."

"No, not my Lily. My beautiful Lily. Dear Merlin please I beg of you, take me instead, I'll give you the last of my breath, the heart from my chest, please I'm begging you, take me instead, see this as my last request, Please Merlin, take me out of this world." James hit the floor his knees slamming into the hard tiles. He felt no pain, only remorse, and regret that it could not be him. Tears streaming down his eyes, he knew what he had to do. He ran passed the doctors and he saw his wife. His beautiful Lily. Her breathing was laboured, and her lips were turning blue. "Hiya, beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to give her a kiss. Her lips were freezing but he made no move to shudder from the cold.

"Jamie." She sighed.

He realized that she hadn't called him that in years. It was her nickname for him, since the day they became friends.

"Lily promise to fight this. Promise not to leave me. I don't know how I'll live without you."

He felt fingers running through his hair, and than he heard them drop limply down onto the mattress.

"Tell Harry all about me James, tell him he had a mother who loved him very much. Tell him that when he's feeling alone that I am there watching over him from above. I am sure when he's older he will be just like you, so be careful." He saw the last twinkle in her eyes, as he knew she was thinking about her son growing old, and realizing that she would not be there. A huge gasp escaped from her throat. "I love you." Her lips mouthed, before she closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. She never opened her eyes again.

"Please, please, please, dear Merlin don't take the girl." He held her cold, still body in his arms. Rocking them both back and forth. The Healers tried pulling him away without any luck. They would not push the man to leave; he had just lost the most important person in his life.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but we came to move the body." Some new Healers not knowing the circumstances had come into the room, unaware that the body that they were collecting had passed along under unusual circumstances.

"A few more minutes, not yet, I just need a few more minutes." He said his voice muffled by Lily's hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"That is not funny James Potter, not funny at all. You are such a child, grow up." Lily berated him as she came out of the great lake her hair all wet, Gillyweed clinging to her body. "Do you know what the Giant Squid did to me, and the merpeople? If I was two years old too I would do the same thing to you." Lily glared at him from the 2inches that was separating them from each other.

"It was a joke Lily, a joke, get a sense of humour, for Merlin's sake." With that James, Sirius, and Remus walked away from the wet girl.

James would never forget though, the way her beautiful red hair, glistened in the sunlight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James came back to the present when he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Mister Potter, I thought you would like to meet someone, I know he's been looking forward to meeting you." Healer Puckett said.

James turned his head away from his wife's silk hair; it still smelled of wildflowers, and honey, to face the person who was talking to him. When he saw who it was, he went back to his wife. Ignoring the baby that was cradled in the healer's arms.

"Mister Potter, why don't you hold him? I'm sure you both will like that." Healer Puckett said once more trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I can't take care of him, he'll be better off in an orphanage. Find a loving family for him." James said, forgetting Lily's last wish. He got up and walked away. Away from his son, away from his Lily.

The echoes of baby's cry could be heard throughout the hall, as James made the slow trek to the elevators leading off of the emergency/maternity ward. As James passed along the rooms, he saw one with the door wide open. A young couple holding hands, looking down upon their new arrival. He watched the scene with an empty heart, he could be no father, his son would be placed in a better home, with loving parents. He could not do it, not without his Lily.

"You bastard. How dare you deny your son? Lily's going to roll in her grave when she finds out about how you treated your, HER, son."

James spun around as fast as he could and without even seeing who was talking to him, he punched the person right in the jaw. "How dare you, don't you ever speak to me like that."

"I have every right to. You're being selfish; you're not the only one that lost somebody today. The little baby, your own flesh and blood, has lost his mother today, and because of you're selfishness, it looks like he's going to lose a father as well."

"You don't know anything Sirius Black, nothing. So get out of my face." James pushed his best friend aside, and strode past him as fast as he could.

"Oh no I don't know anything? You're right, the woman you loved just died, and I don't know anything. You don't think I don't know how much you're hurting, and that all you want to do is crawl into a hole and die. That you're scared about raising a child on your own, that you can't look at him because he reminds you of her. You're right Potter I have no clue how you're feeling. Lily was also my best friend, my sister. She was with me when I couldn't turn to anybody, when I needed someone to listen to me she was there. So you're right Potter I don't know anything."

"You…You…You…I hate you." James crumpled to the floor. Tears flowing once again from his eyes.

Sirius sat down on the floor by his best friend, and wrapped his arms around the grief stricken man, that he loved. His brother, he hated to see him in so much pain. Sirius rocked the grieving man in his arms like a scared child, for what seemed like hours, until he felt someone poking him on his shoulder.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

James looked up to see his other best friend holding a small bundle wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. He looked away. "Take him away Remus I can't deal with him now."

The sandy haired man sat down by his two best friends. "He's part of Lily, James, that has to mean something."

James turned to look at the little bundle in his friend's arms, and when he got encouraging nods from them both as support he leaned over to take the baby in his arms, slowly, carefully, and with much trepidation. He held the baby feeling the smallness in his arms. He felt his heart melt. The baby opened up his tiny eyes, and each man could not miss the emerald eyes that poked out, with the red little lightning bolt shape on his forehead, as his birthmark, the baby was perfect. "Lily." James spoke pressing the small little miracle closer to his chest.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

--Thank you all for the reviews, please continue, I've decided one more chapter and than I'm finished with this story, and I can continue with Promise to Stay. All right I've been very bad, but let me tell you, how hard it was to get this chapter out. Life has been very hectic. Please be patient, I will get the last chapter out, and hopefully in the next couple of months(I Know, I know, can see death glares now) I can get out the next instalment to Promise to Stay.

If you still have any love for me you still you will review.

Love to all my readers.

ONE EXTREMELLY EXHAUSTED READY TO COLLAPSE HEDWIG 11445


	4. Eight Years Old Again

A loud deafening noise exploded in the room. A little boy tumbled out of the bed and landed on his back. Begrudgingly shaking his head, he knew he would need to think of a way to get back at who ever was responsible for this early morning wake-up call. He got up from the floor and toppled back into bed, pulling the covers over his head, blocking out the light and his room.

"C'mon, kiddo. Wake – up." The little boys father yelled from the doorway. "Today's the day."

"Go 'ay." Came the muffled reply. "Don wanna." His speech was slurred from tiredness. He would get back at his father for this, he swore to Merlin. With the help of his Godfather Padfoot, and his uncle Moony, the Marauders would once again strike this man. His father should have known by now never to mess with his young, it was always a losing battle.

"Harry James Potter. If you don't get your arse up out of bed now, I swear to Merlin I'll have Snape tutor you in potions during summer holidays until you attend Hogwarts."

Harry shuddered at that thought. He had met Severus Snape on a couple of occasions when his dad would take him to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he could honestly say the greasy git of a potions master hated him, and the feeling was mutual. They had gotten off on the wrong foot the minute Harry had said 'hello' to him. The man sneered, and told Harry that if he wanted to live to see his first day of school that he would not approach him again. Harry never did. James later explained the rivalry amongst the two.

Harry jumped out of bed, and glared angrily at his father. "If you had any love for me, you'd leave me be, and let me sleep. Do you know what time it is?" He asked. His small fists clenched tightly, looking like he was ready to pound something.

James noticed the fists, and was preparing for one of Harry's famous temper tantrums. He had to admit that if it was anybody's fault for those it was his. The minute he came home from the hospital with Harry in his arms, he started spoiling the boy rotten. At last, he could not take the blame alone for that. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew spoiled the boy just as much as he did and how could he forget all the staff members at Hogwarts (minus Snape of course). Harry was just an adorable kid that even with most of James' features he was still Lily's boy through and through. His attitude was just as hot tempered as his mother's, but his soul was beautiful. The little boy that he had raised was a caring boy, who held no prejudices against anyone as long as that person was honest and loyal.

"If you even think of throwing a tantrum, you will not go to the next game I play in. Instead I will have Snape tutor you in potions until the game is over. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." James walked out of the room before Harry could reply. He knew the boy would do as he was told, any command that was threatened using Snape would be done fast and efficiently.

Harry watched his father's retreating back; he was left alone now in the middle of his room, with a gob smacked expression on his face. He could not believe his father had used the 'S' word twice in less than two minutes. How could his father possibly be mad at him this early in the morning? He wasn't even up yet to warrant such a response out of the man. Harry's eyes sparkled with the realization that his father must have found what he and Sirius had done the night before. It was funny, and at least this time it wouldn't turn his dad's skin blue for three days. "Happy Birthday to me." Harry grumbled as he came back from his musings, and went to get changed. "Here's your present son, a cauldron, so you can mix potions with Snape." Harry already had a feeling how this day was going to turn out. Which would mean that he would miss his birthday visit with his mom. Every year for as long as Harry could remember, his father would take him to visit his mother, they would stay there for awhile, Harry giving his father his privacy and his father would give him his privacy to.

"Harry, you have thirty seconds." James' voice could be heard from downstairs. Harry mused at this he wondered if the neighbour's could hear his father yelling too, his voice was so loud. He could see Mrs. Weasley making breakfast for her large family and dropping all of the sausages when she heard shouting from their house. It was a funny thought.

Harry rushed in getting dressed, and than went to the loo to do his morning routine. He rushed down the stairs and gave his father a lop – sided grin. When he saw the look on his father's face he bowed his head. After a couple of seconds, which felt like minutes to the young boy, he chanced a quick glance up at his father through a black fringe that fell past his eyes.

"Looks like it's time for another haircut." James joked as he ruffled his son's hair. Harry's hair was like his, it would grow long, and than it would only allow a certain amount to be cut, before it grew back, James figured it was all inherited from centuries ago.

"I like it this way dad." Harry protested, as he ran away from his father trying to find some refuge in the kitchen where he could smell a delicious aroma that was wafting through.

"SNUFFLES!" Harry cried as he flung himself into his Godfather's arms. Sirius was fast enough as he turned around from his cooking and caught his Godson in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Lil Prongs." Sirius said as he let go of Harry, and went back to his cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" Harry asked as he sat himself at the table. He looked curiously at his Godfather. For as long as Harry could remember Sirius Black was never one for cooking.

"Just felt like it today." Sirius grumbled into the pot. "You excited?" He asked avoiding the question. It was not cooking that he was doing Sirius was making a potion, a potion that would allow Harry to have one wish and allow for that wish to come true. That was his birthday present to the boy. He knew Remus and Peter were both planning something together and later on when James and Harry returned from their excursion they were going to come over later with their own surprise for the boy, and even to him it was still a secret, neither Peter or Remus would tell him what they were planning.

"Padfoot. You're ignoring me!" Harry started whinging. His face scrunching up.

Sirius looked over at the small boy. For eight years old he could pass for six. He figured Harry must have inherited that from Lily. She was also on the short side.

"No I'm not, you're imagining things kid." Sirius said, his mind shifting over to Lily. Today was the day she passed away, even though it was a happy occasion moods would usually change from moment to moment around the house. They all missed Lily, and at times even with all the love in the house that Harry received, he knew that Harry still missed his mother and always wished she were there.

"Than what did I just say?" Harry asked.

"You said…" Luckily Sirius did not have to reply to that as his response was interrupted by James' shouting at the boy.

"Harry I have breakfast and lunch ready, don't bother Sirius, the mutt needs to be left alone at the moment let's go now, or we won't go at all."

"Bye Padfoot. See you later." Harry waved goodbye and jumped off his seat making a beeline for his father.

"Here." James said handing Harry his cloak. For July it was surprisingly cool out that day, and the last thing James needed was his son to get sick.

"Dad what does it feel like to fly." Harry asked. He asked this of his father a lot. He loved watching his dad fly catching the golden snitch; he always looked like he was free, and while there he could touch a little bit of heaven.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world son." James replied.

After that nothing was said. The two walked out the side of the manor into a hill area that was covered in white lilies. A small grey tombstone with the words: LILY EVANS POTTER was etched into it.

Harry ran to that little area and from his pocket he pulled out a picture. "I made it for you." He said ever so quietly. He unfolded it and held it to the tomb. "It's a picture of me, dad, Padfoot, and Moony. And here's you in between the clouds, you're watching over us." Harry refolded the picture and placed it on the tombstone.

James who was watching from a far came closer and stretched the blanket on the ground.

Harry came to join him and they had a wonderful breakfast together. After they finished eating. Harry quickly folded the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket. He knew the routine already. He had his moment with his mother and now his father needed his moment with his wife.

James sat down carefully by the tombstone. "My beautiful Lily. You should see how much our son has grown. He has your beautiful magnificent eyes, and personality. Everyday he will do something that reminds me of you. Don't get me wrong; he has a mischievous air about him as well. The Marauders are rubbing off on him too. I suspect by the time he goes to Hogwarts he'll be giving Dumbledore a run for his Galleons. He'll be as much trouble as the four of us were. I miss you my angel. I think about you all the time. I wish you were here with us, but thank you for giving me our son. He is my heart now. There will be nobody that will replace you. I love you." James held his wand high into the air, and two white doves sprung out and flew into the sky. Above the clouds, until they were out of sight.

"Ready to go." James asked Harry as he gave his son an enormous hug. His last present from Lily.

"Ready." Harry said as they made their way to the front of the manor.

James led Harry to the walkway and went to the shed to retrieve the brooms. "Here they are." James switched the contents in Harry's hand for the broom.

When they got a little closer Harry noticed a small figure leaning on the gate. From her appearance he knew who she was immediately.

A small little girl with her red hair in pigtails stood leaning on the wrought – Iron Gate. A broom clutched in her hands. She waved to the two men excitedly.

James waved back, while Harry glared menacingly at her. "I nipped it off my brother Charlie, he won't notice it's gone because dad took him to the ministry today, to show Charlie what he does at work." The little girl said exuberantly.

"That's nice Ginny." James said. "We're glad you could make it." He smiled his biggest smile at the small girl.

"She's not coming with us." Harry said while still glaring at the girl.

"Excuse us for a moment." James said to the youngest Weasley child. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him off to the side. "That was highly rude of you." He seethed. He had not taught Harry manners like the one he just displayed.

"I don't want her to go. It was rude of her to just show up." Harry retorted.

"She's coming and that's final." James spoke up.

"Please Dad. I'll make you a deal. Take Neville Longbottom, take Seamus Finnegan, even take her brother, my best friend Ron, just please don't take the girl." Harry clung to his father's cloak begging for him to understand.

"It's settled Ginny is coming."

James walked back to the smallest Weasley, who looked like she was swimming in her pink cloak, and smiled fondly at her, if it was going to be anything like his and Lily's relationship, his son was in for one wild ride. He just hoped and prayed that Harry's happy ending would include her in it. As he heard his son's feet pounding on the stone cobbled pavement behind him, the words "Please don't take the girl." Were not lost on him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well That's it for Don't take the girl.I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, they mean the world to me. Now I can hopefully go back and work on Promise to Stay.

Love to all,

Hedwig11445


End file.
